Hiding Behind Work
by kensi54382
Summary: Something is bothering Bull, and his team are getting more concerned each day. Is there a reason behind it? Or is everyone worried for nothing? And with two cases to work on, will they be able to get Bull to talk?
1. Chapter 1

He was Doctor Jason Bull, a renowned psychologist that helped a lot of people with his newly founded company. He had amazing friends, a great group of colleagues- who, incidentally, happened to be that group of friends- and a good life. He was financially sound, despite not making much money with his business yet, and he had a nice, decent sized home. But, yet, he was still missing something. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something missing. He had thought that it was his ex-wife, but after a recent encounter with her, he had realised that she certainly wasn't the reason behind the emptiness he constantly found inside him. Then he had thought that it was because of his lost child, but even that wasn't it. Although, the child that he could have had upset him more and more these days. Bull just couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the recent loss of his only childhood friend?

"Hey, Bull, we just got a new case," said his right hand woman, Marissa Morgan.

Bull smiled and nodded. "I'll be there in a moment. Assemble the team, Marissa."

Once his friend was gone again, Bull sighed. Their cases were becoming repetitive lately. Easy. They hadn't lost a case in the last two and a half months- not that that was a bad thing. But the work wasn't even being put in anymore. There was no need. The cases were so similar, all the team had to do was go off the previous cases to get the job done. His tech wonder girl, Cable McCrory, hadn't had to use her skills in the last several cases, and Bull was worried that she was getting bored and wanting out. He really didn't want to lose Cable, she was too good of an asset, and far too good of a friend to him. With another sigh, Bull stepped out of his office and into the main area of his company to join his team at their conference table.

* * *

Marissa closed the door to Bull's office as she left to get the team, but she couldn't help looking back at her boss. Something was on his mind lately, and it was clearly bothering him, but nobody had been able to get him to talk yet. She was worried about him, but she didn't want to bring it up unless it was absolutely necessary. And she hoped that it wouldn't become necessary.

"Hey, Marissa, is Bull okay?" asked the former FBI agent, Danny James.

"I don't think he is, Danny. Does he seem a little distracted to you lately?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, but I just thought it had to do with him seeing his ex a couple of weeks ago. Benny did say this his sister always the tendency to make Bull feel like he doesn't matter."

"Maybe that has something to do with it, but it can't be that alone. Something else has to be bothering him. I wonder if we can get Benny or Chunk to talk to him?"

"Benny might have a better chance if it has to do with Bull's ex."

"Alright, we'll try Benny first. But that will have to wait. Bull wants me to get the team together to discuss our new case." Marissa grimaced. "I hope it isn't like all the other cases we've been getting."

"Same here. I'll go get Benny, you get Chunk and Cable," said Danny as she turned a corner in the short hallway. "I'll let Benny know what we want him to do before we join you guys."

Marissa nodded as they parted ways. She hoped that Danny was right about the problem being Bull's ex, and that it wasn't anything more. She knew about his friend being sick, after all, and really hoped that he wasn't the cause behind Bull's current gloom.

* * *

Benny Colon was reading in the company's small kitchen/dining area when Danny found him. She sat at the table with him and waited until he had put down his book and given her his full attention.

"What can I do for you, Danny?" Benny asked.

"First, we have a case that Bull wants to discuss. Secondly, Marissa and I, and probably Cable and Chunk as well, have noticed that Bull seems a little sad these days. Marissa and I were hoping that you could talk to him and see if it has anything to do with your sister's latest visit."

"Isabella does tend to leave Bull feeling like he's worthless. I wouldn't be surprised if she said something before leaving that upset him."

"So you'll talk to him then?"

"I'll do my best. But if it's something else, it'd be better and easier if Chunk or Marissa talk to him instead."

"Thank you, Benny."

Smiling, Benny stood and followed his friend to where everyone was gathered at the conference table, waiting for them.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we've got a new case," said Marissa. She handed around copies of the case file. "The victim is an elderly man that was living in a retirement home. He was found by his daughter almost three days after his death, according to the coroner. Also according to the coroner, the man did not die a natural death- he was poisoned."

"Poisoned with what?" asked Cable as she flicked through the coroner's notes.

"Something called organophosphorus. I've never heard of it, but it's apparently very deadly if it isn't treated within a couple of days of exposure."

"It's a drug," said Danny. "It's usually used in cleaning products, but it can be purchased in it's original, pure form on the black market."

"Did you deal with it in the FBI?" Bull asked.

"A few times. The EPA usually takes control of cases involving it."

"Do you think you could get in contact with the EPA and find out the specifics of this drug? I want to know how it's possible that this guy was killed by it."

"Sure." Danny smiled and made a note in her spiral-bound notebook.

"The daughter is suing the retirement home," said Chunk Palmer. "Who are we representing?"

"The daughter," answered Marissa. "She's hired us to help show that the home was neglectful even before her father's death. I believe that we have a couple of other families also wanting our representation in a suit against the home once this trial is over."

"It sounds like they should be in on this trial," said Benny.

"This is a wrongful death suit," said Bull. "Their family members are still alive."

"Are we taking that case too?" Cabled asked Bull.

"Let's see what happens with this trial first." Bull sighed, but he was glad that he had a use for Cable again. "Let's get to work, people. Cable, dig into the home's finances and history. See if you can find anything useful to support neglect. Danny, after you get in touch with the EPA, I want you to do thorough background checks on the dead father and the daughter. Make sure there isn't some other motive behind this suit. Benny, get in touch with the daughter and go over what you want to do in court with her. Listen for any inconsistencies in her story. Chunk, I want you to get the daughter ready for court please. And Marissa, I want you to work with Cable. Create a fake story for us to visit the home under the pretense that we are looking to drop our parents off."

"Of course," said Marissa. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Bull didn't offer any more of an explanation, just walked away, leaving his team confused and even more worried that usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny had been worried about his friend when Isabella had left New York a couple of weeks earlier, but he had put the worry behind him. Bull had seemed okay, and they had been busy with work. But now that he watched Bull walking away from the team, Benny could see that something wasn't right. Bull never walked away from the team without at least telling them what he was doing. And he never shut himself up in his office either. Bull's behaviour was very odd, and very concerning.

"Can someone call the daughter in?" Benny asked as he stood to follow Bull.

"I'll do it. I need to get her fitted for court anyway," said Chunk with a smile. "Are you going to check on Bull?"

"Yeah. I think that maybe I missed what Isabella did to him this time around." Benny actually felt that this wasn't Isabella's doing for once, but he wouldn't tell anyone his suspicions until he had evidence. "Let me know when you're done with her, Chunk."

"Will do. Go and see if Bull's alright. Call me if he doesn't talk to you."

Everyone knew that Chunk and Bull were good friends, and that Bull usually confided in Chunk about everything except Isabella Colon. She was a special topic reserved for conversations with only Benny.

* * *

Bull dropped into his desk chair and sighed. He hadn't been able to get his childhood friend out of his mind since the previous Monday, when the guy had been declared dead right in front of him. He missed his friend more than he had thought he could ever miss anyone, except his child that would never live. He hadn't told anyone about Scott, not yet anyway, and he wasn't sure if he should. Nobody that Bull worked with knew Scott. They didn't know that Scott was Bull's only friend growing up, not that they needed to know.

"Bull, can we talk?" Benny asked after knocking on the door.

"Sure. What's up?" Bull smiled and gestured to the couch.

"It's not about me."

"Okay."

"Bull, it's about you."

"What about me, Benny?"

"Are you okay? You seem really upset, and you've been like this since Isabella left. What happened with her?"

Bull shook his head. "Nothing. At least, nothing unusual."

"What did she do this time?"

"Called me a loser. Big surprise there. She told me, again, that it was my fault we lost our baby." Bull sighed. He needed to get this off his chest. "Is it my fault, Benny?"

"Definitely not, Jason. Miscarriages happen. They're awful, yes, but common. That was not your fault, nor was it Isabella's fault. Do you blame yourself?"

"Sometimes. Mind you, it's usually after Isabella's stopped by and blamed me."

Benny grimaced. "Tell me what I can do to help."

"Nothing. That's not why I'm upset, Ben."

"Then what is?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"If you change your mind, let me know." Benny smiled. "I'm going to get back to work. I think Marissa might be ready for the two of you to go undercover."

Bull looked up and saw his assistant standing outside the office, waiting patiently for them. "Alright. I better get going." He stood and followed Benny out of the office.

* * *

"We're ready to get going, Bull," said Marissa once Benny and their boss came out of Bull's office.

"Are we completely backstopped?"

"Yes. You and I are siblings. We have an elderly mother in need of more care than either of us can provide. We're looking for a good home where she can be comfortable and have her freedom, but still be looked after properly."

"Great." Bull smiled. "Let's get to work then."

Marissa gave Benny a grateful smile and followed Bull to his car. She would have to talk to Benny later and see if he figured anything out.

* * *

Cable and Danny were sitting near each other, both working on the tasks that Bull had given to them. Danny had already spoken to a friend of hers in the EPA, and she had promised to email information to Danny by the end of the day. She was now doing background checks on the daughter that had hired them. Cable was still digging into the retirement home's finances. She hadn't found anything amiss yet, but she had only just scratched the surface.

"Cable?" Benny asked as he joined the two women. "Can you do me a favour? Without Bull finding out about it?"

"Of course I can. What do you need?" Cable asked.

"Can you dig into Bull's latest online activity?"

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Something's off with him, and it has nothing to do with Isabella. I mean, she upset him again before she left, but that isn't the problem that he's trying to deal with."

"Are you sure it's not just being visited by his ex that's a problem?"

"He told me that there was something else on his mind, but he wouldn't talk about it. I was going to ask Chunk to talk to him, since we all know Bull trusts him with everything."

"I'll do some digging, but he's our boss. If he doesn't want us to know, then we really shouldn't be prying," said Cable as she gave her computer a command.

"Thanks, Cable." Benny looked up and saw Chunk waving him over. "I better get going. Bull is with Marissa, so they may be gone for a while. Just don't get caught, Cable."

"If he catches me, you can defend me, Benny, especially since this is your fault." Cable grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, welcome to Fresh Beginnings Retirement Village. I'm Greg, the director. I understand that you are looking for a home for your mother?"

Bull and Marissa smiled. They were standing in the reception area of the retirement home that their client was going to sue.

"We are, yes," said Marissa. "I'm Rissa, this is Jay." She pointed at Bull. "We did some research before coming here. You are able to provide full time care for our mother, right?"

"Most times, yes. May I ask what type of care she requires?"

"Our mother has dementia. She has gotten to a point where she only has a couple of good days each month, and she hardly recognises us. We've been sharing the load, but we aren't able to provide the care that she needs now," said Bull.

"Unfortunately, dementia is quite a prevalent problem here. We have the highest number of people affected by dementia in our care in the state of New York. Your mother would fit in well, and we have a number of staff that are trained to help those with dementia."

"That's great. But she is our mother, and we want her to have the best possible care. Money isn't the issue here, but we won't pay for care that doesn't meet our standards."

"Understandable. Would you like to look around before you make your decision?"

"That would be wonderful," said Marissa. "What do you think Jay?"

"I think a tour would be a good idea, Rissa. I wouldn't mind seeing how your residents are looked after, if that's possible." Bull smiled sweetly.

"Of course," said Greg. "Follow me."

* * *

"Thank you for your time," said Marissa as she and Bull stepped into the warm sunshine outside the retirement home.

"Not a problem. I hope you choose to use our services. It was nice to meet you both, Jay and Rissa."

Bull waved as he and Marissa got into the car. He quickly texted his team to tell them they were on the way back, then turned to Marissa.

"Jay? Really?" Bull asked. "And Rissa?"

"I just didn't want to use our real names. Problem?"

"No. I think Rissa is a nice nickname for you, actually."

"Don't think about it, Bull. Or I'll start calling you Jay."

"That's fine, Rissa." Bull laughed. "Don't worry, I'll only use it when you annoy me."

* * *

Cable was shocked. It hadn't been hard to find answers from Bull's online activity- her boss wasn't the smartest when it came to covering his tracks. But what she had found was devastating. None of them, except maybe Marissa, knew about Bull's life before he became a world renowned psychologist. Bull never mentioned his past, and it was just an unspoken rule that nobody asked about his past. For a moment, Cable just stared at the screen in front of her, trying to decide what to do with what she had found.

"Hey, Cable. You find anything?" asked Danny as she came over.

"Yes," said Cable after a moment's hesitation.

"Great. Can I see?"

"No."

"No?" Danny raised her eyebrows in surprise. Usually, Cable was an open book and shared everything.

"I don't think I should show this to anyone. In fact, I really feel that I shouldn't have looked. This is meant to be private..."

"What are you talking about, Cable?" Benny asked. He joined Danny on the edge of the desk.

Cable shook her head and closed the page she had open on her computer. "I won't show you. Bull will be pissed enough if he finds out that I know. It'll be worse if we all know."

"Don't worry about Bull. If he says anything, you won't be in trouble, I promise." Danny smiled. "I'll take the blame. The FBI taught me enough to be able to hack into people's property."

"Danny..." Cable tried.

"Sorry for this Cable." Danny pushed her friend's chair away from the computer desk and brought up the page that Cable had just been looking at. "Oh... no wonder he's been upset all week. Benny, look at this."

"Who's Scott Bridges?" Benny asked, having been looking over Danny's shoulder.

"I don't know, but he must have been important to Bull if he was looking at his obituary and had planned to go to his funeral."

"That would explain why he had Chunk dress him up last week, and why he disappeared for half a day. Does Bull have a brother or any male cousins?"

"What are you guys looking at?" Chunk asked from behind them, surprising them.

"Did you know about this?" Benny asked, pointing at the computer screen.

"No. It would explain why Bull wanted me to find him a nice suit though." Chunk sighed. "Why are you looking at Bull's private stuff, anyway?"

"We're all worried about him, and so are you."

"Doesn't mean you should go snooping into your boss' life. Ever think about just asking him what's on his mind? Besides, what if he catches you?"

"I'm taking the blame, and nobody is stopping me," said Danny, giving a pointed look to Cable before the younger woman could try arguing. "Besides, he and Marissa are checking out the retirement home. They'll be gone for a while."

"Actually, we aren't at the retirement home anymore. You would know that if you checked the messages each of you received. If it was really that important that you knew why I wasn't myself, you could have just asked. There was no need to dig into my life."

Benny and Cable blushed immediately, and turned to apologise, but Bull was gone. Marissa looked shocked at what she was seeing, but she glared at them all before chasing after Bull.

"Told you we shouldn't have looked at all. And I told you that you should have let me get rid of the evidence of that search," said Cable. "Now he's angry with all of us, except Marissa."

"I'll talk to him," said Chunk. "It'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Bull slammed his office door behind him and sat on his couch, his head in his hands. Hot tears were dripping down his face.

"Bull?" Marissa asked as she stepped into the office and joined him on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Marissa. Don't worry about me."

"The last time you said that, I came to work to find you passed out from alcohol poisoning. All because you refused to accept help with your divorce. Do not put yourself through that again, Jason."

"Everyone knows now. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

"It's a part of my past. You know how I feel about advertising my past, Marissa." Bull looked up. "Did you already know about this?"

"No."

Bull nodded. He finally met Marissa's eyes. "Scott was my best friend, my only friend, when I was growing up."

"Your only friend? Really?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Really."

"You don't have a problem making friends now, Bull. What happened?"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Bull glanced over to find Chunk standing there. He shook his head, indicating he wasn't interested in talking to him just then.

"I'm sure that they didn't mean to pry, Jason," said Marissa once Chunk had walked off. "We've all noticed how upset you've been, and we know you don't like to talk about things. We all just wanted to help."

"I would have told you eventually, if you had just asked."

"I know that. I'll deal with the team, but you have to remember to trust us and talk to us, okay?"

"Poor Benny must think I don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I told him what Isabella said before she left, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Scott."

"So? We all know that you only confide in Chunk, and that Isabella is a topic you only discuss with Benny. He'll understand."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Because I'm not the one that lost my best friend. I'm not the one that's upset." Marissa gave Bull a sympathetic smile. "Take some deep breaths, compose yourself, and calm down. When you're ready, come and join us so we can work on this case."

Bull nodded. He sat back against the couch and took a deep breath, feeling a little better after having told Marissa what was on his mind. It wasn't everything, but it was a start, and it gave him some confidence.

* * *

Marissa had gathered everyone around the conference table and was standing at the head of the table, waiting for them all to give her their full attention. She wasn't angry so much as just being annoyed with them.

"Is Bull okay?" asked Cable. "We weren't trying to pry, we just wanted to know what was wrong so we could help."

"I know that, and Bull does too, deep down. He's hurting, that's all. But it doesn't excuse what you guys did. Cable, you know that we don't pry into each other's lives without the person at least knowing we're doing it..." said Marissa.

"I didn't want to do it. I kept telling everyone that I didn't want to dig, but they insisted."

"It's not Cable's fault, Marissa," said Danny. "I forced her to dig, and I forced her to show us."

"All of you are at fault here. Cable, you shouldn't have dug into Bull's life. Danny, you shouldn't have forced Cable to do something you both knew was wrong. Benny, Chunk, you both knew that they were looking at something to do with Bull. You shouldn't have looked too. It doesn't matter who started this or why, it shouldn't have been done. Bull will be out here soon to work, and nobody is to mention anything you saw. If he chooses to discuss it, that's his decision, but you are not to bring it up ever. Cable, you need to delete everything you found right now," said Marissa.

Cable didn't wait to be told again. She moved straight to her computer and hit the delete key. She double checked the computer to make sure that everything was gone, then returned to the conference table. She sat down just as Bull's office door opened and he stepped out.

* * *

Bull took another deep breath to make sure he really had calmed down, then opened his office door. He stepped out to find that Marissa had the team assembled already, and he guessed by the looks on their faces that she had told them off. Bull suppressed a small smile as he realised what Marissa had done. She always backed him up, and she really was the best assistant anybody could ever ask for.

"Alright, what have we learned so far?" Bull asked as he joined everyone.

"Our client has no financial motive," said Danny. "She's got money, lots of it, and she only has the bills that we all have- gas, water, things like that. The father is clear too."

"What about the EPA? Did you get through to them?"

"My friend is sending me information through. She's going to hopefully send it by the end of the day."

"Cable, what happened with the home's finances?"

"They need money. They've fallen behind on bills and have already been shut down once before. But I can't figure it out where the money went. The people that use their services pay ten grand each year, and they have at least forty residents. That's forty grand in a year just from families. Then they have fundraisers that usually bring in a hundred grand in one go. One of their fundraisers brought in five hundred thousand dollars."

"Dig further in, Cable. I want to know what's going on with the money. When Marissa and I visited the home, it was clear that the money didn't get used for maintenance, and it isn't spent on the residents."

"I'm on it." Cable returned to her computer and began typing.

"Danny, get in touch with the coroner and see if he can shed any light on this poison."

Danny nodded and disappeared to make her phone call in private.

"Benny, Chunk, how did you go with the daughter?"

"She's ready for court," said Chunk. "I've got her clothes set out."

"I've gone over her testimony, and she's ready for court. But, she's also asked for some witnesses, so I'm in the middle of prepping them," said Benny.

"Then get back to it. Chunk, if you don't have anything to do, help Benny by pretending to be the defense lawyer. Marissa, can you help Cable please?"

"Of course, Bull." Marissa smiled and headed off to help their youngest team member.

"Actually, Bull, I need to discuss something with you," said Chunk when it was just the two of them.

"Sure. We can talk in the office." Bull gave a strained smile and led Chunk to his office, knowing what he wanted to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Bull sat on the couch in his office, invited Chunk to do the same. He didn't want to talk, but at least it was Chunk that was pushing him. As much as he loved his team, Bull only trusted Chunk and Marissa with most of his secrets.

"I know what you want, Chunk. I'm not all that interested in talking," said Bull.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about Scott? He was your best friend."

"It's nobody's business. My childhood wasn't the greatest, Chunk. Scott and his family were a welcome respite from everything that my father would inflict on my mother and I. So, yes, Scott was my best friend. And now he's dead. He died in front of me. I couldn't say goodbye."

"Oh, Bull. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"There's nothing you could have down. He's been sick for two years, and he had already defied the doctor's prognosis. We all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Have you sought counselling? You watched him die, Bull. You need to deal with it."

"When? I haven't even gone to his funeral yet."

"When's the funeral?"

"Saturday morning."

"I'll come with you. I didn't know Scott, but you can't face this alone."

"Chunk, I appreciate you trying to help, but this isn't making me feel any better. I don't feel like trying to fix my emotions just now."

"Then maybe you need to take time off from work. At least until after the funeral."

"No. I need to stay busy. This case is what I need to stay distracted."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Let's get back to work please." Bull effectively ended the conversation and led Chunk out of the office.

* * *

"Did you get Bull to talk?" asked Benny as he and Chunk finished setting up the mock courtroom.

"A little. Turns out, Scott was his childhood best friend. The guy was sick for the past two years and surpassed his doctor's prognosis, but he died in front of Bull," answered Chunk. "The funeral is Saturday."

"Is Bull coping?"

"I doubt it. He's really down over this, and the guy was his best friend, after all."

"Do you think he'll accept our help?"

"Maybe once he's grieved, but not now. He wants to bury himself in work to ignore the pain."

"He's a psychologist, he knows better than to bury his feelings."

"You know what they say: the worst patients are doctors and nurses. So it makes sense that psychologists would be the worst people to take advice."

Benny laughed. "Don't you dare say that in front of Bull. Unless you want to die way before your time."

"I'm not that stupid, Benny." Chunk smiled, but wisely stayed quiet after that comment when he spied Bull heading towards them.

* * *

Saturday morning was sunny and bright, but Bull was miserable. He was missing his best friend more than ever that morning, and the knowledge of Scott's funeral being that day didn't help.

"Bull? It's time to go," said Marissa. "Chunk is waiting for us downstairs."

"I'm coming," grumbled Bull.

Marissa gave Bull a sympathetic smile a minute later. She led him out of his home, made sure that he had locked up and had everything he needed. Then she led him to Chunk's car, ensuring that he got in safely.

"Where are we going?" Chunk asked softly, glancing into his rear-view mirror at Bull.

"Church," Bull answered distractedly.

"It's five minutes from here," said Marissa gently. "NY Catholic."

"Okay. I know where that is." Chunk pulled out of the driveway and headed off to the church, glancing at Bull every time he stopped to make sure that everything was okay in the back seat.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bull was sitting in the second row of the church pews with Marissa and Chunk next to him. The priest was talking, but Bull wasn't listening. He was too busy trying not to cry over his best friend.

"Bull, you coming?" Marissa whispered. "It's time to say goodbye."

Bull looked up and saw that everyone had lined up at Scott's coffin. A quick glance to the front row told him that Scott's sister and brother-in-law were waiting for him to stand up before they joined the line.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Bull quietly. He joined the queue just before the person in front of him reached the coffin. "I miss you, Scotty," Bull whispered to his friend. "I wish you were still here, laughing and being stupid with me. I wish we could have helped you get better."

"Jason?"

Bull turned teary eyes on Scott's older sister, Jeanette. "Hi," he said.

"Scott wanted you to have something. We found it in a box of his stuff yesterday." Jeanette handed over a book and an envelope. "I know that he would be honored to have you here. You were always his best friend, and he loved that you guys were friends. I can't count the amount of times that Scotty told me you two had gotten up to more mischief than anyone ever thought possible."

Bull smiled a little. "I miss him, Jeanette. I miss him so much."

"So do I. But at least he can rest comfortably now. I hated to see him in pain."

"Me too."

"Why don't you come over this afternoon? We aren't having a wake, but Ralph and I are going to sort out all of Scott's belongings. You should help, God knows how much the two of you loved spending time together. And, there are a few more items that belong to you- Scott had made it clear where he wanted most of his possessions to end up."

"Thank you. I think I'd like that." Bull sighed and pulled Scott's sister into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her shoulder. "I really am."

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending- I have lost interest in writing this particular story, but I wanted to finish it still, so this is where it will end. I'm working on a new Bull story that I will hopefully put up in a couple of days time.**


End file.
